Another Sort of Life
by Shironami Umitori
Summary: A tale of the lovely Ginny Weasley and her two favorite teachers, with Romance of course (^--^)
1. Empieza

Whhheee! DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone! I sure wish I did… I guess people wouldn't read it if it was mine. All Harry Potter things belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Notes: I shouldn't stay up so late. I wonder if events are happening too quickly? Mebbe not, or mayhap it doesn't seem so. We'll see (^----^)

Another Sort of Life

            The sun rose silently over the towers at Hogwarts. It was yet another day in the idyllic setting which had bourne so many wizards and witches, the home now to many students who wove their ways through the difficult curriculum and many adventures besides. For now, it was spring break. Those children who cared or had family to go home to had left, but the other students remained at the school, always a welcoming place to its charges. A few such students who had remained were one Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, and all of the Weasley children. It was the middle of the fifth year, and much mischief was about.

            However, although Harry practiced Quiditch, and Hermione found many interesting things in the library, and Ron enjoyed himself with a steady supply of sweets from the town, this story is not about them. Many stories see them, but there are many other students in a school so large. Many are shy and quiet, some are loud, but none are perhaps so overlooked as little Ginny Weasley. This is her story, a delightful, and perhaps angsty and romantic, romp through the life of one of Hogwarts' most insignificant students.

~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~

As the sun leaked through the windows of the girls' side of the Gryfindor dormitory, fourth year Ginny Weasley sat up in bed. She brushed back her short, shoulder length red hair, a Weasley trademark. Glancing at the mirror opposite her on the wall, Ginny smiled at her reflection. Her bright green eyes and bouncy red hair smiled back. She was glad she'd asked one of her dorm mates to help her perm it, she'd become more noticeable in an instant. Now, people turned to look, sure that she must be someone new. She wasn't quite free of the stigma that seemed to follow her family among the snootier circles of wizardry, but she didn't mind. She was proud of her parents and siblings and was glad to be a part of the Weasley clan. 

            She stretched her arms high above her head, reaching towards the ceiling. Her plain white muslin nightgown shifted delicately on her thin frame, revealing one silky shoulder. The morning sun glinted off the window panes, and though it was rather early for during break time, Ginny got up and dressed. She went to the clothes chest at the foot of her bed and picked out a dark blue pleated skirt, shorter than the gray one required as part of her uniform. She took out a ¾ sleeve white dress shirt and a green vest, placing them alongside the skirt. Finally, she pulled out a metal studded belt and some ankle socks.

            Ginny caressed the belt lovingly. It had been a gift from her brother Ron, who had seen her admiring it in an American fashion magazine. She smiled again, putting the clothes on as she glanced around at the beds in her room. Most of the other girls were gone, but Cornice Malcolm, a black haired girl from Devon who sat next to her in Potions class, lay asleep in her bed next to the opposite window. Sometimes people made up stories about why people stayed at Hogwarts during the breaks. Ginny thought it was a rude habit, but people seemed to think less of you if you didn't have something so wonderful to return to. 

            Wiping the scowl off of her face, Ginny smiled towards the sleeping Cornice and said a quiet goodbye as she left the room. She really had no aim this morning, it was the third day of break and she had nothing to do. She'd finished most of her work, and she'd already done all that she'd needed break time to do. So, instead of looking for an aim, she wandered aimlessly. She had often pondered that, even by her last year here, she would never have discovered all of the mysteries of the school. Looking up at the high ceiling of the hallway, she let go a happy sigh, wondering at the gothic beauty of the place. It was her second home, but she felt much more at ease here. She had friends here, even if she was still one of the outcasts, not cool enough to hang with the social elite.

            She paused to glance at herself in the reflection from a window in the hall. She was amazed at what a little makeup and a change to her hair could do. She wasn't used to wearing any makeup at all, so when her dorm mates offered to make her over several weekends ago, they just gave her some eyeliner and lip gloss and a little blush, not that her cheeks weren't already often red as a result of her shy nature. Her proudest achievement, however, was indeed her hair. They had cut it a bit, and permed and highlighted it. It now had shadows of deeper red, the standard Weasley red-orange, and blonde highlights, which the sun gleefully glinted on. Her hair shone brilliantly as it bobbed in the loose curls she now sported, a pleasant change that her kin applauded. She'd blushed when Fred and George had pretended they didn't know who she was. Hermione, who had become like a big sister to her, said the curls suited Ginny's face and gave her a sweet and beautiful look. Ginny subsequently loved and was bewildered by peoples' positive reactions to her slight physical change.

            One thing that Ginny liked was how her favorite teachers also stayed at the school over breaks. Unfortunately, Filch was still there too, but gentle as she was, Ginny had befriended Mrs. Norris, Filch's omnipresent watch-cat. She had tried convincing her brother and Harry that Mrs. Norris was really a friendly girl when you got to know her, but they'd had too many run-ins with her to believe it. It hadn't helped that they'd been accused of killing her back when Tom had taken Ginny hostage. Ginny blushed and went silent when they mentioned the ordeal of the Chamber of Secrets. No one else save she, the ghost of Tom, and He Who Must Not Be Named knew quite what had happened during that time. She had told everyone that she woke to see Harry's face and remembered nothing. Everyone knew she was shy and probably still in shock, so they hadn't pressured her, but secrets still remained, secrets that she didn't know if she was willing to share, secrets she knew must be kept.

            But such were thoughts for different times and places. Now, it was a pleasant afternoon in the spring, with sun pouring through the windows and settling in beautiful patterns on the stone floors. Ginny turned down a different hallway, heading to where a huge stained glass window refracted what seemed to be every single ray of the morning sun. She stood stunned by the beauty of it, staring at the myriad possibilities in the glaring light. She imagined she heard soft footsteps behind her and a hand lightly on her back, but she turned quickly to find no one there. Sighing, she kept walking down the lighted hall. She would never understand this place, no matter how much time or love she spent on it.

~~~~~**~~~~~

            Ginny strolled down the halls, dragging her hand gently over the rough bricks of the walls. She wondered nostalgically how many countless girls had done the same thing in ages past, and what had become of them. It reminded her of Moaning Myrtle. Hermione had introduced the two of them, and though she often thought Myrtle was a little melodramatic, she liked talking to her. Myrtle reminded her of herself. Ginny had a habit of making herself invisible to avoid derision, and it worked almost too well. She was kind of glad people were starting to notice here. Cornice joked one day in Potions that all of the boys in the class were staring at her. She blushed and Professor Snape shot her a funny look. She blushed even more and bent over her pot, the euphoric steam from her pleasantry potion catching her in the face, so she spent the day smiling widely at everyone she saw. She was glad she had a little better fortune than her brother, whose spell and potion mishaps were becoming legendary. 

            _What to do? Ginny thought, looking about her. There was a small din coming from the dining hall; some students who were still used to getting up at school times were already eating breakfast. As for Ginny, she wasn't very hungry. Not for food at least. Something inside of her wanted something, but she wasn't quite sure what. Sometimes, she wished she could have adventures like her brother and his friends, but who would she share them with? She didn't have a close group like that. Besides, wasn't there an ancient Chinese curse 'May you live in interesting times" ? Ginny didn't know if she was ready for adventures. She'd always lived a quiet life, especially for a witch. Would she want to sacrifice that for the interesting life her brother and his friends led? Ginny wasn't sure._

            In all of her years at Hogwarts, none had been so fun as this year and the past two. Her favorite teachers were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, both of whom she'd gotten to know as teachers, and then as friends through her brother and Harry and Hermione. Remus was their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Sirius had taken up a position with Hagrid as a Care of Magical Creatures teacher. It was a happy time at Hogwarts, and the imminent war with He Who Must Not Be Named seemed all but forgotten. They had both gotten to know Ginny and insisted she call them by their first names. She was glad she could be so friendly with older people that she adored, and they told her to come to them anytime she needed anything. Although it wasn't urgent, she figured she at least needed something to do, and that they could help her for sure.

            Her mind made up, Ginny set out for the teachers' wing of the school. It was all the way on the other side, so she had a long walk ahead of her. Passing the dining hall, she decided to stop in and pick up a juice box to take with her. As she entered the room, she saw many students from different grades, because much of the students were awake now, and all were hungry. Some of them she knew, and Cornice began walking towards her from the side of the room. She smiled happily, her jet black hair pulled back with a headband. She wore a long black skirt with white lace lining and a white bell-wristed dress shirt with black lace edging and a black necktie. She had a brown leather choker and several beautiful metal studded bracelets on. Ginny admired her style. Cornice never cared if people made fun of how she dressed, and Ginny always thought she was beautiful in spite of them all.

            "Hey, Ginny." Cornice greeted her. Ginny smiled in response. "Would you like to meet me for lunch under the willow trees at the edge of the lawn today? It'll be fun. (^---^)3." Ginny nodded in agreement.

            "That'll be great, Cornice! We can bring some sandwiches from the kitchens and you can tell me all about that book you've been reading."

            "All right! See you then, Ginny!" Cornice waved as she went into the kitchen area to get her breakfast. Ginny stopped by a nearby table and picked up a box of kiwi peach juice and turned back out the dining hall doors. She turned down the long main hall and took a left. She knew there was a shortcut somewhere around there, but she didn't want to risk being lost all day, maybe another time. Right now, she was actually liking the idea of going to see Sirius and Remus, even if she had found something better to do. 

Turning right at the corner, Ginny kept going for what seemed like forever, but was actually only ten minutes. Finally, she had arrived at the teachers' wing. It wasn't strictly off-limits to students, but its distance did discourage them from making their way there too often during normal school hours. However, now was break time, and the teachers who were about waved to Ginny as she made her way down the hall to where Sirius and Remus's rooms were. She passed their private offices and climbed the short flight of stairs up to their apartments, pausing to throw away her juice box and make sure she looked okay before knocking on the door.

~~~~~**~~~~~


	2. Inseguridad

Notes: 

Bring Me To Life by Evanescence is a great song, it makes me cry half the time, but I'm just overly emotional. I haven't decided quite what G, R, and S are even gonna DO in their little adventure. Hmmm.. I know the inevitable result (^-----^) I've seen THAT a thousand times. But how to get there? Let's spin a romantic tale and see what we get (^----^) ~3~Shiro

~~~~~*3*~~~~~

Ginny knocked gently on the door, staring half at the floor. In just an instant, she'd lost half of her desire to see them. As well as they got along in class, she was still a little nervous about trying to hang out with them outside of school activities. She almost decided against it and walked away, but a muffled voice from inside told her to wait for just a second. No choice now, so Ginny put on a nice smile and stood still in front of the door, trying to look like she had any confidence. The door opened, and Remus Lupin's scruffy and beautiful face peeked out from behind it.  
"Hey there, Ginny (^-----^). Just a minute." Remus shut the door. Ginny heard some rustling behind it and blushed, trying not to wonder what he had been doing.  
"I'm sorry, Professor Lu- er Remus. I can come back later if you're too busy!" Ginny called nervously, starting to back away.  
"Now don't you even think of it, Ginny! And what have we told you about using last names? Would you like me to call you Ms. Weasley?" Sirius Black grinned widely as she turned to face him. He was dressed very casually, his white collared dress shirt hanging half open over loose jeans. He had three belts on and chains around his neck and wrists. Everyone had to admit his chained-up pet style was rather unique. Sirius put his arm around her shoulders and pushed open the door to Remus' room.  
Remus stood there in the middle of the room, looking rather embarrassed. He had a goofy, close-eyed smile on his face and held a pile of clothes. "Sorry, Gin, the room was pretty dirty. I didn't want you to see it, but I guess this old wolf's not fast enough." Ginny giggled. This was why she loved them so much.

Remus walked to a dresser, pulled open a drawer, and hastily dumped the clothes inside. Shutting the drawer, he conjured up a pitcher of lemonade and a plate of ginger snaps, and Sirius directed the lamp to float while they borrowed the small table it rested on. Sitting on the bed, Ginny watched them in amusement. They complemented each other so well, that if they didn't look so completely different, they might be interchangeable. Pulling the lamp table up to the bed and pouring three cups of the fresh lemonade, Remus turned to Ginny.  
"So, what brings you here today, Love?" Remus grinned at his fake Australian accent. Before giving her time to answer, Sirius picked up a bunch of ginger snaps and placed them in her hands. Remus passed her a glass of lemonade, which she took with a grateful nod.  
"Well," she replied around a mouthful of ginger snaps, "actually, I was just bored (^---^);;;;;. We have quite a bit left of break and I've nothing to do! Besides," Ginny added quickly, trying to justify herself, "You did say I could talk to you any time I needed something."  
"No need to fear, Gin. You've come to the right place (^----^)." Remus grinned again.  
"'Why's that?' you ask." Sirius continued.  
"Because frankly, we've been bored out of our minds too! It's about time something fun happened around here. So, what do you say? Harry and Ron and Hermione have plenty of adventures, so let's go find ourselves one! They can keep all that evil and intrigue and whatever. C'mon, Gin!" Remus looked at her, only partially questioning. His eyes said he knew she'd accept.

~~~~~~*3*~~~~~~

Remus and Sirius led Ginny out into the hallway. They had already pondered the issue of things they'd need, but decided a trip to town to look would be fun. Ginny had been slightly embarrassed because she didn't have very much money, but they told her not to worry. Being a teacher wasn't the most wealthy of professions, but it paid well enough when most of the thngs you ever needed were provided by the school itself.

Ginny had to wonder what it was they were off to do. Sirius and Remus were fun, but they were also a tad unpredictable. Some of the students turned to look as the three of them wandered laughing out the front gates. It made Ginny blush to know she was leaving with the two most desirable bachelors in the entire school. There wasn't a single girl student of either man who didn't desire him, openly or secretly. It was just a quiet fancy, because teachers and students never got so familiar with each other. It was only Harry and his friends, who seemed to be close even to Dumbledore, who ever hung out with teachers on a regular basis. Needless to say, Ginny felt very lucky to be a Weasley.

The two had promised that they would all return by lunchtime, since Ginny had promised Cornice they would eat together. They even suggested that they might eat with them, but Ginny said she'd have to see how Cornice felt about it. As much as people loved them, being around any teachers at all tended to make students nervous. Secretly though, Ginny really wanted them to eat lunch with her. Now that she had conquered her fear of approaching them (for the moment at least), Ginny wished she could be with them all the time. She felt her cheeks grow warm at the thought. 

She was so distracted by the thought that she completely missed when Remus asked a question and they both stopped and turned to look at her. Ginny kept walking, right into them. Because of her rather diminutive height, certain parts of her own anatomy came rather close to contact with certain parts of theirs. She blushed furiously, especially considering the nature of the thoughts that had caused such a collision. The two men stared puzzled at her as her cheeks burned and her eyes bore holes in the ground beneath them.

"Well, Gin, what'll it be? Do you wanna stop at the book store or the candy store first?" Remus asked, still a little puzzled. Ginny looked up quickly, smiling wide at him. 

"Let's go to the candy store first, of course!" Ginny replied emphatically.

"Ahhh, a girl after my own heart" Sirius sighed with a wink. Ginny suppressed the urge to blush again. They kept on walking, and Ginny lectured herself soundly. She couldn't be blushing every five seconds just because they smiled at her or said something nice. She pushed possibilities out of her mind, explaining them of as improbable, and let herself be content to follow them to the candy store. Although she wouldn't let herself blush, she'd decided to allow herself the widest, silliest smile she could muster.


	3. Enamoradas

Notes: Sitting on a crowded train… (^---^) Jesse Hold On

Is it just me, or am I a Ginnyx(any older man) fan? I mean, seriously. I read a good GinnyxVoldemort fic by Kitty D today, and I was really excited. I kinda thought she'd go well with Severus, too, I have a great appreciation for the man. I had an idea to do a SalazarxRowena fic or an AlbusxMinerva one (They were young once, ya know!) Tell me what ya think!

~~~~~3~~~~~

Ginny sat happily wedged between Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, a root beer float melting gleefully in her hands. The two men were presently arguing about whose fur was prettier in their animagus forms. Ginny thought it was a very silly argument, but then she loved them both and wouldn't have been able to settle it, either. They threatened to change forms right there and see, but Ginny quietly warned against it. Although the other wizards in the pub wouldn't be scared, it might disturb them a little, and Ginny didn't like calling unnecessary attention to them.

Sirius and Remus sat back down, picking up their glasses of Guinness and simultaneously downing them completely. They burst out laughing quite loudly, and Ginny joined them with her softer one. She wondered if perhaps they were having too much beer. Weren't people not supposed to drink in the afternoon? She wasn't sure but she was quite sure they'd had enough. Grabbing them both by the arms, she laid down some wizard coins of theirs on the table, thanked the bartender with a smile, and escorted her two male companions out the door.

"Aww, Gin, did we have to leave so soon? We were just getting warmed up! You'll see, next time we'll come at a better time, then you can have something too! You're plenty old enough!" Remus smiled at her. Ginny wasn't quite sure, she'd never had much alcohol before, but she liked Sirius and Remus and they always had a good time when they went to the pub. They were usually responsible, too, and never really drank too much. Ginny hadn't really wanted to leave, but she did promise Cornice they could eat together.

Sirius took Ginny's smaller hand in his own with a smile, and Remus did the same with the other. They swung their arms as they walked, and the two men sang a cheerful drinking song dedicated to a beautiful barmaid. Ginny reflected on the events of their little adventure. First they'd gone and bought a bunch of candy, including Ginny's favorite, which were little clouds of cotton candy that floated around like real clouds until you ate them. They tested some new flavors of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that were out for sampling, and Sirius picked the toadstool flavored one. Remus got garlic, and Ginny picked peanut butter cheesecake. It was fun, and the shopkeeper even gave them a free bag containing all of the new flavors. 

Then they'd gone to the bookstore, hoping to find some creepy tales or some clue to an adventure they could go on without leaving Hogwarts. Ginny suggested they go back and look over Hogwarts: A History if they wanted to find out more about the school. Sirius had agreed with her and promised they would do it first thing after lunch. Remus insisted on buying her a book, so she went to the comics section and picked out a graphic novel.

"Fruits Basket? What's a fruits basket?" Remus asked as they walked to the checkout. Ginny giggled at his expression and told him he'd have to read it and see. They'd walked to the door without realizing that Sirius wasn't with them.

"Where'd he get off to now?" Remus mused aloud. "I swear, sometimes that dog…" Sirius walked up to the checkout counter before he could finish. The saleswitch smiled and put his book in a bag. Ginny waved to her and she waved back as they left.

"You read books, Sirius? I never would have guessed." Remus joked as they'd walked to the pub. "What in the world did you buy?" Sirius grinned and held up the first book of a manga called Great Teacher Onizuka.

"Hey, sue me. Ginny was looking at them and this one looked interesting. Besides, the title reminds me of myself!" Sirius winked to Ginny as Remus burst out laughing.

"Great Teacher? You?! Hahahahaha! You always make me laugh, Sirius my friend!" Remus winked, too, and the two men laughed as if they shared the funniest secret joke in the universe. Ginny laughed too, their mirth was contagious. She had no idea why it was that funny, but the two did play well off of each other.

Soon, they'd arrived at the pub. The bartender knew Sirius and Remus well, and they introduced Ginny to him. They shook hands and he brought them all a free round of drinks. They'd sat there for quite a while, but now it was lunchtime and they were getting hungry, so they all walked the path back up to Hogwarts.

~~~~~3~~~~~

Cornice was already sitting on the front lawn beneath the willow trees, and Ginny ran to meet her. Bowing apologetically, she sat down across from her on the blanket she'd laid out. Cornice smiled brightly at Ginny.

"Really, it's no problem! I've only been here for a minute (^---^)" She said. As she spoke, Sirius and Remus walked up behind Ginny.

"Hello there, Ms. Malcolm." Remus said with a smile. Sirius gave her a little wave and a smile, too.

"Hello, Professors." Cornice smiled back.

"Well, see you girls later." Sirius said. "Enjoy your lunch! We'll see YOU in the library at 1:30 sharp, eh Ms. Weasley?" Sirius had a huge grin on, draping from ear to ear, and Remus had one to match. Obviously they were extremely pleased with themselves for calling her by her last name, when it was they who'd insisted on being on a first name basis. Ginny giggled and waved as the two teachers trekked up the lawn to get lunch.

"You three seem to get along rather well." Cornice said with a smile. Ginny was self conscious about it for a second, but in the end she just smiled and nodded, accepting the little tuna and cream cheese sandwich Cornice handed her. The girls chatted for a while, nibbling on the little sandwiches that they had become fond of, and talking of events at school.

"Have you read this book yet?" Cornice asked, holding up her copy of a book called Eternal Arcadia. Ginny nodded.

"I really loved it! What do you think so far? I really wish he'd write a sequel."

"I think it's great. Belleza is my favorite character, she's really great. I wish she and Galcian would fall in love (^---^)33" Cornice sighed.

"Me too! She was so wonderful! I wish I could be strong and beautiful like her.." Ginny sighed dreamily.

"Aww, Ginny, you are (^---^) You've even got beautiful red hair like she has!" Cornice said encouragingly. The two girls laughed and giggled, talking more about the book and their other favorite books. Ginny showed her the book of Fruits Basket that Remus had bought her and Cornice became really excited. She pulled out her two books of X and they traded. Sitting in silence, the girls were amazed at all of the beautiful art. If they hadn't been witches, both of them agreed that the world of muggle comics was certainly one they'd like to work in.

"Hey, Cornice! Maybe we can make our own comic anyway! What do you think? It could have a dashing beauty like Belleza-"

"-And a dreamy villain like Lucian for her to fall in love with against her will!" Cornice finished. Ginny smiled as best she could, that comment hitting very close to home. Cornice was fond of strange plot twists involving love. She liked books where the evil man was beautiful and seduced the beautiful heroine. She said it added suspense, and Ginny liked the same books she did, but she couldn't help remembering a certain dashing young man who had taken control of more than her mind during her first year at the school.

The girls finished eating, and magically, all of their plates and leftovers were back in the kitchen. Lying down on the blankets, the girls stopped talking and stared up at the sky. The clouds floated by in unknown patterns, a slightly dragon shaped one reminding Ginny of her oldest brothers. Cornice followed the shapes with her eyes, stretching her arms high above her head. Of a sudden, she turned to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, who do you like? Just wondering really, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Welll… " Ginny thought aloud, "I kinda liked Harry for a while, but I never really see him. Umm, I don't really know."

"Yeah," Cornice replied, "I always thought Draco was kinda cute. I know, I know, he's really arrogant and he's always mean to everyone, but I mean just physically. Really, I like Seamus, too." Cornice said with a little blush. Really, it wasn't hard to like Seamus. Not only was he tall, blonde, and had his own band, but he was also the sweetest of the 5th year Gryffindor students. He attracted all sorts of girls, and he had a hard time picking one from amongst them. Right now, he was currently available, and Cornice had a pretty good chance. He'd said before he admired her style and intelligence, and she was a fellow Gryffindor, so he didn't have to feel like he was betraying his house, and he could see her all the time. There was nothing official, but they did hang out together often. He even wrote her when he was back in Ireland during the breaks, practising with his band.

"What about teachers?" Ginny asked. Cornice looked a bit shocked. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't have a crush on at least ONE of them?" 

"Well," Cornice giggled, "Oh, but you'll make fun of me! I don't wanna say it…"

"Will not! I would never make fun of who you like, even if it was slimy Draco!" Ginny winked and the two girls laughed.

"Well, okay then… I kind of like.. Professor Snape.." Cornice said quietly. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Really? I always thought he was cute too… Kind of creepy, and Ron and Harry and Hermione never trusted him, but I always thought he was just mysterious, you know, like the guys in our books!" Ginny said. Cornice nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, exactly! See, I knew I could tell you and you'd understand (^---^)"

"Don't worry about it, Cornice (^----^) You can always talk to me!" Ginny smiled brightly.

"Heeeey! What about you? You have to say which teachers you like, too! Well, besides Professor Snape." Cornice said, waiting.

"Okay, okay, you win. I like Professor Lupin and Professor Black." Ginny admitted with a blush. It felt so strange to her to call them by their last names and titles. Cornice giggled at how embarrassed Ginny looked.

"Oh come now, it's not like it wasn't obvious to me, the way you just strolled back to school with them earlier! (^----~) Don't worry, I'll keep the secret! I think they're adorable! I approve totally. Hey! It's almost one thirty, and you remember what the professors said! (^----~) See you later, Ginny! Have fun!" Cornice said cheerfully. They hugged and waved as Ginny walked off towards the building, and Cornice picked up her book again.

Ginny smiled as she made her way to the library. It seemed she never stopped smiling now, her life was so happy for the moment. She walked down the halls, waving to all of the ghosts and portraits she met along the way. She mused and wondered what her two favorite men might have waiting for her when she got there. The door to the library loomed before her, and Ginny walked happily inside.


End file.
